


To Break Another's Heart

by bubbleqxeen



Series: Spideypool Stories [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 13:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleqxeen/pseuds/bubbleqxeen
Summary: Peter Parker doesn't realise he's in love with Wade Wilson until it's too late...Or is it?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Vanessa Carlysle/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482968
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	To Break Another's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is largely based off the 'Malec' wedding scene from Shadowhunters lmao. To summarise, imagine that scene but with Wade and Peter. 
> 
> PLEASE listen to "War Of Hearts by Ruelle" while reading this!
> 
> (P.S.A, I don't really care what Spidey you imagine, I made his description fairly basic so you can choose which one you want- but for me, it's always Comic Spidey.)

"I-I'm sorry, Deadpool," Peter whispered to his companion after patrol one night, "I can't return your feelings."

To Peter, Wade looked neutral about his response. Calm, even. Inside, however, Wade was quite _literally _feeling his heart crack and break, tiny pieces of it crumbling off at each shaky inhale Peter breathed in. Wade slowly turned around to face him, his hands clenched at his side to prevent them from shaking. 

"Feelings?" Wade cocked his head snarkily, "What feelings?"

Peter visibly winced at Wade's icy tone, a wave of cold flowing over his body as his eyes bored into his, "I-What?"

"What feelings do you _think _I have for you, Spidey?" Wade asked after a few moments, his voice threatening to tremble in sadness as Peter took a step back.

"You have... a _crush _on me, don't you?" Peter replied carefully, shuffling backwards until his head touched the building next to them. 

"A crush?" Wade snorted harshly, "Please, and you call _me _childish." 

"What is it then?" Peter cried frustratedly, "I've seen the way you look at me, DP."

"I'm in _love _with you, Spidey!" Wade roared, his hands clutching at his head angrily, "I'm so fucking in love with you it _hurts._"

Peter's world stopped for a while, the weight of his and Wade's emotions crashing down on him like a boulder. He had no clue, no _idea _that Wade felt so strongly for him it was causing him pain. The wind howled in between them, Peter stunned into silence and Wade shocked at his own confession. 

"I'm sorry," Wade flinched, "I didn't mean it, we can forget this ever happened and go our separate ways?" 

"Did you mean it?" Peter trembled, "Do you seriously love me?"

"I-" Wade's eyes widened, "Guess there's no point in trying to hide it, huh?"

"Wade..." Peter's hand clutched at his chest, "I'm not gay, Wade."

"I-I see..." Wade responded lifelessly, "I need to go."

"Wade, wait!" Peter shouted, reaching out a hand towards him and sighing when he managed to grab the edge of Wade's suit, "C-Can we still be friends?"

"Friends?" Wade chuckled hollowly before shrugging off Peter's grip, "Please just... just leave me alone for a while."

Wade took off in a sprint out the cramped alleyway the pair had found themselves in, leaving Peter to drop to the floor. 

The wind howled in distraught next to him.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

_One and a half years later_

Wade grinned shakily at Vanessa, trying to shut up his mind for once. 

She had walked down the aisle elegantly, her long silk dress trailing behind her as she looped arms with Nathan- Wade's choice as Best Man (next to Weasel). Her long hair had been twisted into an intricate bun, decorated with various glittery accessories that twinkled when she stepped underneath the chandelier. 

Vanessa had wanted a big, white wedding- and after marrying a man like Wade, who would deny her? 

The pews somehow were filled to the brim, various supers and anti-heroes clumped together in a rare serenity as everyone focused on the partners-to-be. The Avengers showed up as friends, having become close allies of Wade's after he stopped the Mercenary work. Steve had clapped Wade on the shoulder proudly before taking a seat next to Tony, avoiding the gazes of the suspicious Mercenaries around them. 

Wade's _original _friends had come too, of course. Nathan had taken his place next to Vanessa after walking her down the aisle, his hands clasped in front of him professionally, but no one could miss the semi-concerned glances he kept shooting at Wade over her head. Weasel was next to Wade, subconsciously squeezing the rings in his hand in an attempt to stop himself from accidentally ruining the wedding. 

Al had cosied up next to Colossus, her small hands wrapped tightly around his bulging metal arm. The man himself was staring down at her warily, but let her do it all the same. Ellie and Yukio were sat next to them, both wearing somewhat hesitant smiles as they took in Wade's stance. 

Professor X was sat calmly behind them, a worn, faded book perched on his lap as he waited to start the ceremony. 

"You look beautiful," Wade whispered as Vanessa took one of his mottled hands. 

"You don't look too bad yourself." Vanessa giggled quietly, squeezing Wade reassuringly. 

The church fell silent for a few seconds as everyone readjusted, sitting up firmly for the start of the wedding. Wade cleared his throat nervously, his eyes trained firmly onto the floor. 

"Are we ready to start?" Charles questioned calmly as he opened the book. 

"Let's do this," Vanessa affirmed, quickly nodding her head at him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Wade and Vanessa in holy matrimony. In the time that Wade and Vanessa have spent together, they've built the sturdy foundation for a lifelong relationship. After a great deal of thoughtful consideration, they have decided to bind themselves to one another for the rest of their lives." Charles grinned softly, "Though I must say, while I never pictured Deadpool getting married- I'm certainly very proud of him."

"Who gives this bride today?" Charles continued.

"I do," Nathan raised his hand dutifully. 

"If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace," Charles instructed, his head spinning around the room.

At the silence, he nodded- turning his attention back onto the couple, "Very well. Wade and Vanessa, the sacred vows that you make to one another today present you with the opportunity to express your love in your own words. I would at this time invite you to publicly declare these vows. Vanessa, I urge you to go first."

Vanessa pulled out a crumpled note from her bra, flushing slightly at the laughter that filled the room, "I, Vanessa, take you, Wade, for my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life until death do us part. This is my solemn vow." 

"And Wade?" Charles prompted gently, noticing Wade's teary eyes.

"I, Wade, take you, Vanessa, for my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life until death do us part. This is my solemn vow."

"Wonderful!" Charles clapped his hands together, "Wade and Vanessa please face one another and join hands."

They did as told, clutching each others hands as Wade lifted his gaze from the ground. He froze at Vanessa's wet smile, joy filling her features as Wade's own slowly turned stricken. 

"Vanessa, do you take Wade to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honour him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?" Charles read from the book, peering over the top to gauge her answer. 

"I do." She replied softly, once again squeezing Wade's hand.

"And Wade, do you take Vanessa to be your lawfully wedded wife? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honour her in love, to be sensitive to her needs, to comfort her in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in her, so long as you both shall live?" 

"I-" Wade began, freezing as the doors flew open with a loud bang. The room all turned to face the intrusion, some gasping as they noticed who it was. 

A young man had run in, golden-brown curls splaying all over his face messily as though he had sprinted all the way here. His cheeks were flushed red in both embarrassment and exhaustion, deep pants flowing out of him as he clutched at his knees. He was dressed clumsily, a suit looking as though it had been haphazardly thrown on. The buttons mismatched and his tie scruffily done up.

"Who are you?" Colossus instructed angrily as he shook Al off his arm to stand up. 

"Who invited him?" Steve hissed to the Avengers, trying to spot a guilty expression. To his surprise, it was Natasha's face that morphed into one of pleased surprise.

"I did," Natasha exhaled in relief, "But I didn't think he'd show up." 

"I'll ask once more, who are you?" Colussus stormed over to him, "And why have you interrupted my dear friend's wedding?"

The man shook his head, only releasing a broken, "Wade..."

"Wait..." Wade's body beginning to tremble at his voice, "S-Spidey?"

The man didn't reply, only giving him a curt nod.

"Spider-Man?" Colossus seemed to grow angrier, "You _especially_ have no place here."

"My name's Peter Parker," Peter announced over him, "And I'm not going unless Wade tells me he wants me too." 

The room's attention flung back to Wade, who was still frozen at the alter, "I-"

"Wade?" Vanessa addressed him confusedly, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I...I can't breathe." Wade panted, his hands grabbing at his chest desperately. 

"What?" Vanessa's eyes widened, "Wade, calm down. It's all going to be okay! We can get Colossus to get him out and-"

"No," Wade shook his head frantically, "I can't do this, Nessa." 

"Wait, Wade-"

"I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to propose to you when I still loved another." Wade frowned sadly, "You would've been ana amazing wife, Ness." 

"Wade, what are you-" 

"Why are you here, _Peter?" _Wade spun around to face him his face looking angry but his voice sounding _broken._

"I..." Peter inhaled deeply, "I'm sorry, I lied." 

"About what?" Wade urged.

"Everything!" Peter cried, "I'm not gay, Wade, but I'm not straight either."

"Then what?" Wade hissed, "You can't come in here and-" 

"I'm not either of those things because I've only ever liked _you, _Wade." Peter sobbed, his hand rubbing at his eyes harshly, "It scared me because it was the first time I've ever felt that way towards anyone."

"...Why didn't you tell me?" Wade breathed, sounding tired.

"I was terrified!" Peter shouted, "I didn't know what those feelings _were _and so I didn't know how to act on them, and I'm sorry for that."

Wade took a step forward.

"I'm _sorry _I put you through so much pain, Wade," Peter sniffled, "I'm so, so sorry. If you tell me to go right now, I promise I'll stay out of your way for the rest of our lives."

"Wade!" Vanessa hissed through Peter's rambling, "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, Nessa." Wade kissed her hand, "But I can't do this." 

He didn't hear her response.

Wade jogged down the stairs, his eyes finally meeting Peter's as he reached the final step.

"Wade, this is preposterous!" Colossus growled, "You can't do this! He hurt you and-"

"Enough." Wade stuck his hand out to silence him _and_ Peter as he slowly walked towards him. 

He finally stopped when he was stood in front of Peter, one step away from their chests touching.

"Do you love me?" Wade whispered, his voice trembling.

"More than anything," Peter whispered back, his arms hesitantly reaching out towards him, "Do...do you still love _me?"_

"Also more than anything," Wade replied, his hands carefully moving towards Peter's waist. 

"Okay then," Peter giggled as he looped his arms around Wade's neck, "Wade Wilson, will you marry me?"

"What?" Wade gasped, followed by several other sounds of shock from their audience. 

"Will you marry me?" Peter repeated sheepishly, one of his fingers rubbing his nape soothingly. 

"Are you sure?" Wade urged, staring at Peter suspiciously. 

"I've never been surer." Peter grinned up at him.

"Then, of course." Wade beamed as a tear trickled down his cheek, "I do."

Wade proved it by suddenly smashing their lips together, his eyes falling shut as Peter's did.

Peter had to hold back a whimper as the two melted into each other, both feeling as though a whole in their hearts had been filled up. Wade's long arms moved up from Peter's waist to the back of his head, dragging him in deeper as Peter scratched at his neck desperately.

"Ahem!" Tony coughed sarcastically, bringing back their attention.

"Oh shit." Peter gasped to himself, his fingers pressing against his lips in wonder.

"My thoughts exactly." Wade chuckled, intertwining his fingers with Peter's other hand, "Yo, Mr X! Can you marry Petey-Pie and I right now?"

"Are you positive this is what you want?" Charles narrowed his eyes at them, Vanessa having fled the room during their impromptu makeout.

"Yes," They said at the same time, beaming at him.

"Very well, then." Charles sighed, "Wade, do you take Peter to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honour him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?

"I do." Wade announced confidently, turning to face Peter once more.

"Peter, do you take Wade to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honour him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?" Charles repeated.

"I do." Peter giggled.

"To commemorate this union, you may now exchange rings. The circle formed by each ring symbolizes your eternal love and commitment to one another. Let these rings remind you always of that love, and of the promises you have made here on this day. Will each of you please repeat after me as you place the ring on your loved ones hand?" Charles ushered forward Weasel, who passed them the rings with a wordless nod.

"I, Wade, give you Peter this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed." Wade relayed, slipping the shiny band onto Peter's finger. 

" I, Peter, give you Wade this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed." Peter repeated, gently placing Wade's ring onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you, Wade and Peter as Husband and Husband, lawfully wedded before the church." Charles's lips twitched upwards, "Wade, you may now kiss the groom, forever sealing your union."

Wade quickly swooped down, pressing himself against Peter's lips firmly once more before pulling back, panting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mr. Wilson!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> SMYLMT will be updated with the final chapter soon, so please be prepared! 
> 
> If you liked this chapter, would you like to see another one of Peter's realisation? Let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
